To be Veela
by Beatrice B
Summary: So Draco is A Veela, now who do you think his mate is of course its: Hermione Just going to cover this right now, J. K. Rowling owns everything so I don't have to keep repeating myself.
1. Roaring of the Blood

Roaring of the Blood

It was midnight. A bell chimed. The moon light played off of the face of a pale boy. His hair an off white; with stormy eyes that churned like waves. The boy sat brooding. His body ached. In an abnormal way; somewhat between a sexual longing and that of a spiritual awaking, all he knew was that something was beginning to happen to him. Something he didn't understand. A pain shot up his arm. He slumped in his chair. Inside his own mind he stood in a chamber. He could still feel his blood burning; yourning for something. But what? What is this feeling? Around him his family were gathered. His mother; Narcissa stood and held a locket clasped in her hands. " For your mate, so you never feel too far away." She spoke with such affection that Draco had never experienced. The phantasms faded into wisps around his head and the burning increased.

All of a sudden he was back inside his body, fully coherent. He felt much more alive than he had in his whole life. The pain though, was a mind numbing pulse. It pumped every couple minutes; reminding him that he was not a pureblood. He was a full fledged. Full blooded, Veela. His legs grew, his bones protesting with the growth spurts. His muscles felt firm like he would never again have to work to achieve a flawless physique. His blood roared for his mate. Almost in a painful fit or a seizure that burst forth from his very core. God, it hurt so much; like he was being crucio'd a thousand times over. Then all of a sudden it stopped.

He looked into the mirror near his desk. He had grown. Images of the Granger girl flooded his mind. How her hair frizzed when she got too hot. The way her eyes sparkled when she cried. Her small nose. Even her buck teeth... or the teeth that used to be an overbite; he now found alluring. Her lips. Just thinking about them made him stagger. He collapsed down on the four poster bed. The way her cheeks flushed when angry, her chest heaving. The way her hips swayed when she walked. Merlin! Even her feet left him in awe. He clutched the sheets, he couldn't control himself he was changing into an aroused state. Wings broke through the skin and they grew and grew. It was an erotic yet disturbing pain rose through his spinal cord. Tremors broke through his body, now in a sweaty state.

"Bloody Granger... grrr Granger." The boy growled. He felt light headed. Fangs sprouted from his incisors. What the bloody hell was going on, Draco didn't know. He spent the rest of the night in a fitful sleep. The locket his mother handed him rested around his neck. He would spend many nights in that state. Until the day dawned when the yournings subsided. He didn't know why.


	2. Senses heightened

Last Year

I can't believe it, the war is finally over. A muggle moving van is vaguely visible in the distance. _I wonder who that could be?_ His curiosity peaked he apparates to behind the house that the moving van sat. No one had moved in or out of their neighborhood since he was born. Part of that had probably been because he used to snub his nose at muggles and their goings on. The sky was a bright blue and the birds were chirping, his muggle attire felt weird and exposing. Too informal... he thought. After ruffling his hair a scent assailed his nostrils; _it smelled like strawberries and sunshine. Like chocolate frogs and the wind when he flew._ It smelled familiar, yet foreign. A women of 50 opened the back of the truck. She smelled like baked cookies and pine fresh cinnamon. Her hair looked tangled in the ponytail she wore.

"Mom, I can move in by myself. I am 18!" A trill like voice, it sounded melodic. _Steady Draco steady._ "Hermione really, we want to help you." _Hermione!_ His legs felt weak, his heart started hammering. _Could she hear it? _His blood started roaring again, _**claim her, claim her,** _was all he could think through the haze of his mind. "I can help her mam. No need to worry, I am Draco by the way." _My voice sounds squeaky as hell, get yourself together man!_ Hermione's head whipped around. Her eyebrows rose up in amusement or fury, I can't tell. The images of her underneath me, they grew more vivid. _Calm down Draco, wait till her parents leave then you can talk about the past._ He could feel his blood rush towards his face in his wanton thoughts. "I hope she is in good hands then. Ta Ta darling." She got back in the truck and they drove down the road. "You're a veela aren't you?" She says, not really intended as a question, more like clarification. Too stunned to move; she smiles at me, her pearly whites sparkle. " How did you know? I-" She places a tiny finger upon my lips and whispers. "I am one too, turns out my squib ancestor had some veela blood in her." I just stare at the boxes.

She grabs my hand and then she looks around and whispers, "accio" and all of her belonging set themselves up inside, just how she would like. My breath feels ragged. When I step inside the cottage it looks like something of a dream. " Oh and Malfoy, quit staring at my bum, it is a little unsettling considering..." she pauses. "The circumstances." I lean against her on the doorway, her breathing quickens, I flash her my million dollar smirk. Her body feels so warm against mine. Like velvet. _Oh God!__ I only have 364 more days to mate with her. _For now I peck her on the lips and she closes her eyes. _If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up._


	3. Summer's Over and School Begins

Summer's Over and School Begins

It feels weird to go to diagon alley. Everything looks different, some of the shops are still boarded up. I need a new wand ever since the battle for Hogwarts, I never did thank her for saving my life. _Why would you thank a mud-blood? _I curse myself; old habits die hard. I spot her bushy hair in the crowd with her two best friends; at first I try and ignore the way Ron looks at her, it feels like my heart is cutting into a million pieces, Ollivanders ought to distract me enough. I rush to tear my eyes away from her; her flowery aroma blows towards me. The bell rings and the old man I saw in my first year hobbles towards the front. He looks healthy enough; but he still looks haunted by the shadow of Voldemort. I cringe at the wobble in his voice; that used to be so smooth.

"Mr. Malfoy; I take it you need a new wand." His grey hair and silver eyes are still unnerving after all these years. " Hold on, I think the wand right here ought to do it." The box read Rosewood and Phoenix feather 12 inches — slightly yielding. The wood looked dark like the bark of a tree. Warmth spread through my fingers, it started to vibrate and hum. The look in his eye changed; like he was trying to understand what to make of me. "That wand is the only one I have ever sold that used Rosewood, the only one I ever will. It is unique; for you see inside it contains two cores one veela hair and one Phoenix feather; only one other person have I ever seen this happen. She, was your Aunt Bellatrix ( I am changing her actual wand so don't freak) her wand held Dragon heart string and veela hair; I am not sure why but... all I can tell you is that I have a book in the back here... ah here we go, You will be able to find out more at Hogwarts library." The book was a beautiful electric blue. The title read _Descendants of the First Veela: Magical Edition # 3. _It felt comfortable in his palms and then his fingers started to prickle. Inside his mind he felt a presence. One that felt ancient; perhaps from the beginning of magic. He wasn't sure.

_I am Lynza and you are my descendent. On your Train ride to school open the book... we need to talk._

_How do you know who I am...?_ I don't get an answer. I stick the book in my cart and finish shopping. It will feel weird to go back to school.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

The Hogwarts Express

The station is packed with muggles. They are completely oblivious to the cause that happened just a couple feet from their view. The longing had returned even stronger. I don't think I had ever wanted any girl as much as I wanted Granger; she made my body scream in a wanton cloud of sexual desire. Of course no one ever could tell I was aroused... at least I hope they couldn't. The noise is deafening; all of the muggles children shrieking and whining. Then I hear some old schoolmates voices. It is so good to hear someone familiar. Even if it isn't bloody Granger, just someone who has lived through what I have: it is enough. I am going to need to sit down soon, it will be less noticeable that way.

It was Luna Lovegood, she was an attractive blonde... she has nice lips too and - get a hold of yourself Draco, Hermione should be enough. Damn horn-dog. She smiled at me and gave me a pat on the back and said in that airy voice only Luna has "Everything alright Malfoy; don't let the Wrackspurts make your head go fuzzy, that's how you lose your concentration." She was an oddball but I liked that about her; she reminded me of a child and yet she had this strength and determination about her. One that a child could never posses. I don't really know if I should say anything, I have never really had someone outside of slytherin not think I was a sleazeball. - Well to be fair I did used to be a little shit, sometimes I think I almost expected to be called that by Dumbledore. I never was though...

Luna is still talking... about what I don't really know; probably something along the lines of her imaginary creatures and I was right. "... a very complex beast and that is why you never want to meet a Helipath, they will burn your body to ashes they will." She said it in a very upbeat way that made me wonder. "You're just as sane as I am Malfoy, don't worry." She skipped away. I need a firewhiskey... or a butterbeer. I think I should be worried if I am as sane as Luna; I don't even want to think about it! It is kind of disconcerting, at least I don't **_think _**she is insane.

I grabbed hold of the bar and hoisted myself up onto the Hogwarts Express. God, I hope no one dies this year. I settle into the head's compartment( it is a temporary add on in the eighth year section - yes he is head boy and I am going by who I think can do the job best not by if Hermione and he get paired up mainly because Ernie Macmillan seems like an annoying version of Umbridge... come on you know you wanted Umbridge to die more than Voldemort! I did at least. At least Voldemort psychopath though he may be, you know where you stand with him. Not sure if they are going to end up together as heads together or not?) I open the diary and I hear a tinkling of bells and then I hear her voice again.

_Draco, it is time we meet face to face I am coming out or you are coming in. Make your Choice Wisely, you never know what could happen when I finally speak with you eye to eye. I will be waiting._


End file.
